The Ducati
by pickleSidekicKfanatics
Summary: What happened to the motorcycle since Edward doesn't ride it with Bella? *Starts in Eclipse*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer :) Before October 2005, we could have claimed Edward. **

"So Alice, what are we doing today?" I asked. I was twirling her hair around my finger while Alice leaned over a book reading. It was a new book that had just come out yesterday. Alice didn't look up at my question, she being too into the book. "Alice?" I asked again.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, well. I don't really want to go shopping today. I just want to finish reading the book. " Alice said, now looking up to me. "Go help Edward out. I'm sure he's freaked out about the mystery vampire being in Bella's room."

I stood up and left the room. Walking down the flight of stairs, I wondered where Edward was until I heard him call out to me. "I'm in the garage", he said. What was he doing in the garage? I was pretty sure he would be freaking out somewhere else like the living room. Not near his cars."I'm not freaking out Jazz", he said in a reply to my thoughts.

When I entered the garage, Edward was leaning over something near the right end of the garage. "What is that Edward?" I asked. He looked up to me, his feelings being quite happy.

"It's a Ducati. I bought it so I could ride with Bella", he said. Bella had a motorcycle? I thought.

"Yeah, apparently that dog helped her build one out of scratch", he said. I was surprised. That would make Jacob a better car mechanic than Rosalie since she never built a car. Edward chuckled at this. "Best not tell her that. Rosalie would be annoyed to think that he had better car skills." I looked back at the motorcycle which had a really nice shine. Really pretty. Really really pretty.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" asked Edward, admiring the motorcycle along with me.

"Where's Bella right now?" I asked. Edward and Bella were practically inseparable nowadays. "She's at home. The dog is at her house so he could smell the scent of the intruder. Actually, I think I'm supposed to be going now. Bye."

Edward stood up and left into the woods surrounding the house. I was left standing there with the motorcycle. Such a pretty motorcycle. Maybe I could ride it one day? So for a while longer, I just stood there staring at the motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yada-Yada-Yada, Stephenie Meyer's characters. My story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Everyone was asking if Edward gave the motorcycle to Jasper so I made this sequel. :)Enjoy!**

**Just for the record, the name of the Motorcycle is a Ducati. You can look at it on Stephenie Meyer's Website Under Twilght-Cullen Cars. It also has pictures of Bella's and Jacob's motorcycle.**

After spending some time looking at the motorcycle, I went back upstairs, only to find that there was nothing to do. Alice was still reading the book, Emmett and Rosalie were off somewhere doing whatever, and I, not wanting to bother Carlisle and Esme, was left standing there. Days like these were the slowest for vampires. So, I decided I would go out and just keep an eye out for the intruder.

I came back home, hours later. The moon was out already and the darkness everywhere. Not a problem for me though. Maybe some wandering passerby human. I hadn't drink human blood for months. The thought of me almost devouring Bella back in September came back to me.

_No, stop. It was only an accident._ Of course, it was my fault Edward and Bella were so depressed during the time they spent away from each other. _But they don't blame you. They forgave you._ Right, and all that matters is that they're together again. I was getting close to the main house so I stopped thinking about it since Edward might have been there.

Sure enough, Edward was in the living room browsing through the TV. His feelings were…restless.

"Sorry Jazz. I dropped Bella off to some Werewolf party thing since she wanted to go. Now I'm just waiting for her to come back", Edward said stopping on a channel that was playing football. I wonder if the Ducati is still here?

"Yeah, it is. Apparently, Bella doesn't want me riding it with her. You can have it", Edward said in reply to my thoughts. I could have the Ducati? AWSOME. I ran to the garage and pulled out the bike. It was in the same place as before, guessing Edward hadn't ride the bike yet.

I took the motorcycle out of the garage and turned it on. Right foot over, I started up the engine and started driving out on the driveway on the motorcycle. My motorcycle.


End file.
